Where loyalties hide
by BeatriceL
Summary: What happened to Damon and Bonnie after the destruction of the other side? Is there going to be a helpfull hand to take them out of this mess? And what will be the price? Bamon.
1. Chapter 1

**Read, enjoy and review**

**Where loyalties hide**

_**Chapter 1: Waking up**_

''Wake up.'' Bonnie urged next to the sleeping vampire.

The raven haired man opened his crystal blue ice with a grimace. Around him the endless white sky and the beautifully green grass stretch forever. The dead-man passed a hand through his face, trying to shake away the sleep, and shut his eyes from the colorless light.

There were no days or nights wherever they were. Just the soft grass and an infinite amount of time on their hands, but as he felt a kick in his rib cage, the dead-vampire's peace was replaced by annoyance.

''What?'' Damon demanded as he sat up on the grass to see a crossed Bonnie standing in front of him.

''We got to keep moving.'' The former anchor and witch declared stubbornly.

''Just like we've been doing for the past month? Or was it two? Three may be?'' Damon replied sarcastically and annoyed at being waken up so roughly. Bonnie's frustration matched his.

''There has to be some way out of here. If I'm right at assuming Grams had something to do with this, than it can't just end here!'' Bonnie argued, for the hundred time, while crossing her arms with determination.

Damon just sighted not in the mood as he decided to ignore the powerless witch and lay back down on the comfortable grass. ''Whatever you say.''

The vampire started to hope that Bonnie would let go for at least a moment and go to sleep as well, however his sensitive hearing picked up the sound of her angry steps as she marched right to his side. The raven haired vampire heard her lift one of her feet in the air, but before the caramel skinned woman had a chance to kick him awake, she suddenly found herself breathlessly being turned around before the witch ended up laying on the grass with her back pressed into the ground by Damon's weight on her.

Their faces were just inches apart as he smirked teasingly at her and at the sudden position he put them in. Bonnie met his sky blue eyes with a glare that could probably send any man running for his life, but the vampire's grin just grew wider.

''I hate you.'' Bonnie said clearly, though she would have preferred if her voice was stronger.

''I know.'' The vampire replied playing with a stand of her hair.

Bonnie pushed him off to the side, which he let her because her human strength couldn't match his.

''Don't touch me.'' The former witch warned even though she didn't have much to threaten with.

Damon rolled the eyes at the forced vetom in her voice, he was sure that if she had her powers, his head would be exploding or fried around this time. ''I've been nothing but nice.''

The caramel skinned witch raised her eyebrows at his words turning away from him. Sure, after the time they were forced to spend together, Damon was someone she could talk to about her frustrations and hopes. Though she would never admit it, he entertained her with the strange stories from his long life, both vampire and human. She occasionally also shared hers. He never tried to take advantage over her due to his vampire abilities, which did surprise her considering that both of them still seemed to needed nutriments and sleep.

For the first two days, when it became obvious that both of them needed food were there was none, she refused completely for him to even walk too close to her. But after the witch had grown too weak to walk, Damon had managed to convince her to drink his blood, out of pure necessity, while after few more days she offered him her wrist, …because she couldn't have him desiccate on her when they were already trapped somewhere between life and death. Together.

So they ended up being each other survival system.

But Damon was still the infuriating asshole who drove her crazy.

''I hate you.'' Bonnie repeated in a soft whisper, more to herself then to him.

''Keep telling yourself that.'' Damon responded obviously catching her line. Bonnie turned around to see the raven haired vampire lie on the side, watching her curiously.

''What?'' The young woman asked meeting the intensity of his gaze.

''Why don't you felt me feed from your neck?'' Damon blurred out tactlessly.

''You're lucky I let you at all.'' Bonnie returned with a frown, not liking where this was going.

''It would be less painful, you wouldn't even feel it.'' The vampire tried to reason knowing how uncomfortable she was even after few months.

''I can't trust you.''

''Ouch'' Damon teased as he sat up to be on her eye level. ''Just once, if you don't like it I will never mention it again. Deal?''

Bonnie studied his face for any trace of lie, she had gotten pretty good at reading him, better than anyone before her in Damon's opinion, he really couldn't get away with anything nowadays. When she found no trace of double intension in his eyes, the former witch sighted, resigned.

''Once.'' She repeated in agreement, just because it didn't seem like they were getting out of this place any time soon.

The crystal eyed man looked slightly surprised, but he decided against teasing her now, when he saw very clearly how her entire corpus tense when he scooped closer to her. Damon gently put his hand on her shoulder from the back, and slowly circled his other arm around her waist not to startle her, and give her the time to push him away if she changed her mind.

Bonnie could feel his breath of her caramel skin, making every hair on her stand still as her senses screamed 'danger' at her from all the sides. Damon could be nice, but she promised herself long ago not to fall for his charms and always remember that he was a vampire- her natural enemy.

The green eyed woman shut her eyes as she felt him getting closer to her, her still beating heart was erratic as her breathing accelerated in anxiety. Her logical mind- the sane part- was questioning why doesn't she simply tell him to stop approaching her, or even why did she agree in the first place, but her mouth was dry in anticipation. She had been attacked by vampires before- even by Damon himself all those years ago, yet Bonnie never thought that one day she would agree to this.

Her face was tightened in a grimace as she expected to feel the sharp fangs piercing her skin at any moment. But her eyes opened slowly when she only felt soft lips delicately brushing her shoulder. Bonnie heard him chuckle under his breath as the hold around her waist and shoulder loosened.

''You didn't bite me.'' Bonnie remarked as she checked the left side of her neck for the two small holes, but there were none.

''You're as tense as a stone Medusa, may be we will come back to the discussion some other time, I'm still good for few more days.'' Damon laughed at her trying to lighten the mood before his eyes turned more serious. ''I am not going to hurt you Bonnie, when are you going to get it through that jugdy mind of yours?'' He asked with a smile and faked exasperation.

They were still sitting very closely to each other, as if working in synchronic, Damon once again laid on his back with his hands behind his head while Bonnie decided to use his left arm as a pillow. They weren't looking at each other but toward the same invisible point in the white sky.

''Damon?''

''Bonnie'' He responded in his usual smug tone.

''What if we're never coming back?'' She voiced.

The smirk on the vampire's face decrease as he took her question seriously. ''We will.'' He said with so much conviction that it somehow made her believe him. ''Now rest a bit little witch, I'll watch over you.''

''Creep.'' She commented but still remained in the same position. ''And brain-dead stalker''

He smirked at her words and turned his head to his left side where the young woman liad with sleepy eyes. His smirk turned into a smile and then into a thoughtful expression as the vampire once again looked toward the sky for any solution out of this mess. He wasn't supposed to care about anything else then getting himself back to Elena and his boring little brother, and here he was worrying about the useless witch. Unbelievable.

A loud cough from somewhere behind them brought Damon's attention as in a blink he stood up, holding Bonnie up, since she was about to fall asleep, to find the source of the noise.

''I see you two are getting comfortable.'' Said the amused voice of an older witch.

The green eyed young woman was very awake by this point as she started at the person infront of her. ''Grams?''

''Hey baby'' Her grandmother responded with a smile. The young witch was ready to run toward her if not for the steady grip on her hand.

Bonnie looked toward Damon and saw him gaze at her Grams with suspicion. ''It could be a trap. Why would she wait so long to come here if she could all along?''

The caramel skinned woman realized his point as she decided to hold her ground next to the vampire for now. Something in the way the two of them stood together made her Sheilla's eyes widen in surprise before she smiled with amusement at them.

''You are right to be careful, but it is truly me.''

''Says who?'' The vampire challenged sarcastically.

''May be my word will convince him.'' A completely foreign voice spoke suddenly from behind. The younger Bennet witch turned around to see a woman in her late twenties, she had beautiful long wavy black hair and a radiant welcoming smile, it wasn't until Bonnie examined the woman's eyes that she realized who's they were.

Damon stood rigidly next to her, still holding her hand subconsciously, as he whispered in shock and disbelief. ''Mother?''

''Yes son, sorry if we are slightly late, some urgent matters turn out to be more complicated in the after life then I originally thought.'' The woman who's name Bonnie still didn't know said. ''But I see you had wonderful company.'' Damon's mother continued when her soft eyes landed on the woman next to him. ''It's a pleasure to finally meet you Bonnie, your grandmother told be so much about you.''

''It's a pleasure to meet you too.'' The young witch responded, nudging Damon in his rib cage to snap him out of his trance.

''How?'' The older Salvatore asked in bafflement, his expression would have been funny if not for the situation.

Sheila answered the question as she walked to join the blue eyed woman's side. ''Both Stefan and you, Damon Salvatore, come from Slias' magical line… from the side of your mother.''

Both of them understood the underlined words but it was Bonnie who voiced the obvious. ''You are a witch''

''Was'' The woman corrected. ''And not a very powerful one to that, however I was strong enough to bind both of my sons powers before I died.'' She admitted looking at Damon. ''I didn't want to put this weight on your shoulders Damon, but the supernatural still caught up with you and Stefan in the end against my attempts to protect you.''

''And so you two decided to become BFF's now?'' He gazed skeptically at the older women, while his mother raised an eyebrow at his behavior- that look really reminded him of many childhood memories- Damon unwillingly admitted to himself- it couldn't be faked. ''It still doesn't explain why we are here.'' Damon remark not fully convinced.

''There is a prophecy-'' Sheila started but was interrupted by the vampire's chuckle.

''Oh please, another crap the Universe throws at us, tell whoever is in charge that I'm done with the destiny joke.'' He snapped at both women. ''Been there, done that, always fails because there's a loop hole.''

''A part of the prophesy just happened in New Orleans with the birth ok Nickaulas Mickealson's daughter.'' Damon's mother interrupted her son with the same stubborn expression her son had. ''Believe what you want Damon but it won't change the fact of what's happening.''

''Klause has a child?'' Bonnie repeated bewildered.

''So mother nature made peace with the big bad hybrid.'' The vampire commented. ''So what?''

''The werewolf gene made him fertile.'' Sheila elaborated before sharing a strange look with the blue eyed woman. ''But I think you would be much more interested to know that we found a way to bring you back to life.''

The pair just waited for the two supposed witches to continue.

''A fresh start'' Damon's mother started to explain with passion ringing in her voice. ''We made a deal which will make it possible for you to come back, and restore Bonnie's magical powers.''

''The catch?'' Damon questioned without missing a bit, earning a smile from his mother.

''You will loose you vampire powers Damon, since both of you will return to your original form.''

Sheila continued the other woman's explanation. ''And you will loose your memories.''

''No.'' The Salvatore responded shaking his head. ''How are you going to get back to Mystic Falls then? Mother?''

''You will find your friends in the right time.'' The woman who died way before her time assured him. ''Be patient with your brother Damon.'' She asked gently coming closer and rapping her arms around her older son, who hugged the woman back as she whispered in his ear. ''I am so proud of you my boy and I love you.''

Before either Bonnie or Damon could comment, the white light of the sky started to shine suddenly- like the sun- or moon?- while the green endless grass faded away into darkness.

''Good luck baby'' Grams told Bonnie as she came closer to her. ''Be happy.''

Suddenly both women disappeared while the estranged couple looked into each others eyes not sure what was going to happen next. Just like the first time, they took each others hands to balance themselves on the trembling floor.

They both looked toward the white sphere in the dark sky, which surprisingly did look a lot like the full moon. The blue eyed man and green eyed woman watched their dark surrounding of a deserted forest in confusion before realizing they were holding each others hands. Synchronically, the two let go of the other and asked the same question which played on their mind.

''Who are you?''

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read, enjoy and review**

_**Do you feel alive?**_

**Two months ago:**

''This is crazy'' A female voiced commented with skepticism, while the young woman read the documents with a raised eyebrow.

''Not my fault that you seem to be some wicked psychic, judgy, but I am not about to complain that we won the lotto.'' A smug male voice responded jumping on the bed next to her.

''For the millionth time, it was a stupid coincidence.''

''You keep up the coincidences and I'll continue to buy the tickets, we make a pretty good team.'' The raven haired man send her a charming smirk at which the caramel skinned beauty rolled her eyes.

''But fake ID's?'' The green eyed woman asked sitting crisscrossed on the hotel bed with a frown as she read through her imagery birth certificate, driving license and passport. The crystal blue eyed man just shuggered as he flipped from the TV channels with one hand behind his head.

''Bon-Bon, do I need to gracefully remind you that we woke up in the middle of the mountains, a _month_ ago, no-one called since, put as on the missing people list or just gave a damn. I think fake ID's are pretty well excused in our case.''

The caramel skinned woman still didn't look fully convinced as she looked at her driving license: _Bonnie Smith_, it read, _age 21, born in New York…_ and so on and on of completely imagery information the smug man next to her had come up with. She didn't even know her own name, the only indication was the _B.B _initials craved into a necklace she found on herself.

The green eyed woman dressed in dark blue jeans and a purple top put the pile of documents to the side as she started to inspect the other packet. She examined the photo of the crystal blue eyed man with his dark hairs and trade mark smirk that shinned in his piercing gaze.

''You used Damon as your name?'' The woman inspected slightly surprised.

''You're the one who called me that when we had one of our screaming contest the other night.'' He reminded her. ''And if you're psychic, I may as well stick to it.''

The man in his mid-twenties was about to take a sip of his newly found favorite bourbon when an angry voice suddenly made him grimace. ''Why did you put the same surname? It's obvious we're not relatives!''

''Calm down, before you're flip, it's the poor excuse of an idiot that made the papers who screwed up.'' By the tone of his voice, it was obvious that Damon had had some kind of discussion with the 'idiot'. But the young woman decided against asking for she was sure she wouldn't like the details of the 'chat'. ''I'm not however waiting another weak for him to fix it, and it's not such a big deal. Unless you'd like me to get on one knee first'' He teased.

''You're unbelievable!'' Bonnie sighted in exasperation as she damped the papers to the side.

''So, any place in you're mind that we should visit Bon-Bon?'' Damon asked as he turned on the side to look curiously at her. Bonnie had a feeling of déjà vu, but nothing else. She carefully thought through her feelings, any impressions on cities or even countries that she knew, but nothing really stood out of the ordinary.

''No, you?''

''Nada.'' The man replied with a thoughtful expression as an idea went around his face. ''How do you know we were never a couple before this?''

''The way I see you treat every other women we pass? If I was your wife I would poison your drink a long time before now.'' She joked the comment off, though her words were harsh, the man didn't take them as such.

''If I was your husband, I would drink it.'' He replied right back taking a sip of his borbon with a grin. ''It seems that Miss Judgy had very little party experience in her past life.''

''Shut up Damon.''

''I hit a nerve. Score.''

''You're disgusting.''

''And you wouldn't have me any other way.''

''In your dreams.'' She smacked him lightly on his shoulder with the documents she had been still holding, though Bonnie couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips.

Damon chuckled pretending to shield himself away from the few papers thrown at him. ''Where to then? We've got money to spend and the world to see. It's not like we're getting any younger.''

''Who gave you the idea that I'm going anywhere with you?'' Bonnie asked of him as she started to put her shoes on to return to her respective room down the hall. ''Like the past month wasn't enough already.''

Damon sat up on the bed with that piercing look that made the young woman feel slightly uncomfortable, like he could see right through her soul before the blue eyed man sighted and walked toward her. ''Come on Bonnie, take a leap on faith with me. Where are you going to go anywhere?''

''To find my family.'' She responded crossing her arms with a determined look.

''And do you think I don't want to find mine?'' He replied right back with an equal amount of determination. ''But wherever we've got one or not, doesn't change the fact that we're together in this mess.''

''Do you think I don't know that?'' Bonnie returned. ''I can't fathom a reason why I would ever stick around someone like you… but I guess I could have done worse.''

Damon raised his eyebrow at that. ''So..'' he urged her to finish.''

The caramel skinned woman turned around and slowly walked out toward door leading to the hotel's hallway with an amused but also confused smile playing on her lips. She turned back to the blue eyed man while closing the door and wanted to laugh at the expression on his face as she said the following words:

''I _think_ I always wanted to see the Great Canyon. Nigh Damon.''

**Now:**

''Bonnie! Are you trying to break some world record in occupying the bathroom?''

''Just five more minutes!'' A female voice yelled from upstairs while the blue eyed man sat completely annoyed on the stair case.

''That's what you said fifty minutes ago!'' Damon yelled right back, his voice echoing through the wooden house the pair had acquired on the edge of a Californian beach.

The crystal eyed man decided to walked around the living room, picking up unmade blankets and pillows to reorganize them on the big white couch in the middle. They had been watching movies the other night, trying to inspected the others knowledge regarding literature. But it became quickly apartment that Damon had have watched and read much more classics then the curly brunette had ever expected.

Damon continued to get busy around the house, as he looked over to the only printed photo they had in here. It was taken few weeks ago while the pair was coming back from a week trip to Canada. The crystal eyed man gazed at his own face and that of the woman he shared the past three months with. They were both laughing in the photo, both of them looking carefree and happy.

The raven haired man felt like he hadn't had such a photo taken in a significantly long time, yet other then blurred feelings from their past lives, neither of them had managed to remember anything more specific.

Damon caressed the frame of the photo slowly, trying but failing to remember what life he led before. A part of him just knew that there were people who he wanted nothing more then to see safe again, but on the other hand the man realized that he had never been a saint and there was lots of information he would prepare to live without.

The small caramel skinned beauty who had finally made her way down the stairs found her unlikely friend sitting on the edge of the porch. Damon was looking intently at the sky above, the compelling shades of yellow, orange and red which accompanied the sunset were breath taking. But Bonnie moved her eyes away from the peaceful paradise the two of them had settled in for the moment, back to the raven haired man.

''I would have never taken you for a cleaning freak.'' The green eyed woman commented sitting next to him.

''You look beautiful witch.'' Damon replied ignoring her comment but studying the long black dress she wore for the evening.

''Deflection? I thought you already learned that it didn't work with me.'' She commented nudging him very lightly in his rib cage with her elbow.

''How is it possible that we remember everything else? Stupid movies we had read before, useless history of the world, but absolutely nothing to do with who we were.'' Damon asked the sky while the raven haired man stood up and started to pace on the sand. ''How is it possible that I know we knew each other, that we really had never been each others favorites- maybe hated even, and yet I know absolutely nothing?''

In his rambling, Damon didn't notice that Bonnie also stood up and walked toward him, until his felt her finger being pressed to his mouth delicately yet efficiently silencing him. The long haired beauty met those intense sky blue eyes with a sad smile that was covered up by her calmness.

''I don't know.'' Bonnie replied with a voice full of emotion. ''But I'm not sure anymore if I want to remember my life before now.''

The raven haired man rose his eyebrows at her comment: ''That's a first. I thought you couldn't wait till the moment you will be free of my company.'' He only half joked.

''I…'' Bonnie started but broke off as she tried to formulate words to describe the intense emotions she felt. ''I feel like my life was very complicated before… and not necessarily a happy one. And I don't want to go back to that.''

Damon carefully examined his 'judgy witch' as he nicknamed her, she was a strong little thing, he just knew she was braver, smarter and better than she thought she was. He couldn't know what horrible things happened to her- to both of them- but he could completely relate in the strangest way to her words- and to her feelings.

''I understand.'' He promised rather than said with an unbreakable intensity of his eyes. He gently took her hands into his as they stared at each other in the light of the settling sun. ''And listen to me carefully Bonnie B., whatever happens to us, whatever we will learn about our past- if we ever will- I swear to you: I will never do anything to break our strange friendship- so whatever hell there is behind us or in front us, we are in this together.''

The woman in question looked for any hint of lie on his face, any drop of sarcasm, any piece of betrayal, but there was simply none to find. She felt a warm linear liquid make a way down her cheek without realizing that it was a tear.

Their faces were inches to each other; it felt like the pull of the Universe was bringing the two of them closer to the other, and yet at the same time the Universe was powerless against them. Because those two didn't let anything or anyone else rule their lives other then themselves. Damon gently pressed the gorgeous woman against his chest but didn't step away from their silent agreement on 'friendship only'. He knew that both of them weren't yet ready to complicate their lives to such an extended.

''Now, now, little witch. You're going to ruin that two hour mascara on your face, and my John-Veneto shirt with it.'' Damon comment as they both pulled apart.

''Oh, right, we are supposed to go to dinner.'' The obvious Bennet remembered suddenly. She used her thumb to brush the single tear that escaped her notice before as she made her way back into the house to get her shoes. ''What are you waiting for Damon? We're going to be late!''

The obvious Salvatore chuckled at the irony of who was lecturing him on it, before he jogged in his black suit and black shirt into the colorfully decorated house.

Hours later the night had completely fallen over the city. The two black birds tumbled out of the dark limo toward the night club. Both came to the conclusion that Damon have had to be in this city before for he knew all the short cuts and best places to visit, making the evening even more memorable.

The loud music sang in their ears, the raven haired man's jacket was gone and as usual the top three buttons of his shirt were left opened. Damon pulled his female companion on the middle of the dance floor. The two black birds turned to face each other , the sudden proximity was simply intoxicating while the club echoed in vibrations.

_Are you draw to it?_

Both of them laughed at the ridicule situation and music, yet the little witch surprised the former vampire by playing along and dancing- the few glasses of wine she had before must be at work.

_Give all for it?_

Damon spun her around making the over dancers step to the side in wonder as they looked at the couple on the dance floor. The room could have been set on fire or frozen in ice, yet the blue and green pairs of eyes seemed oblivious to the rest of the world.

_I hear a voice inside me say, feel the blood flow through your veins, as the memory it remains._

The raven haired man felt the strangest of feelings as he gazed toward the neck of the caramel skinned lady… but decided to ignore whatever just happened. Bonnie took his hand as the two continued to dance closely while Damon whispered the song in Bonnie's ear with a smirk:

''_Cause it's the time to fight and not the time to fall, you will soon ignite, no running anymore, there's nothing left to loose, and everything to find, do it now before… you're out of time!''._

The two black birds suddenly faced the other again. Bonnie's breathing accelerated as her heart beat became erratic due to the intoxicating proximity of their lips- Damon wasn't doing much better. Both of them were certain that the ground would start to shake- if only to stop what was about to happen- but the two tones of soft skin finally met as the couple brushed each others lips. Very soon the innocent kiss took on energy as their arms were erupted around each other in a frenzy, however there was something so very delicate about the entire exchange, like it was the very first time for both of them- and in more way then one it was.

By the time both of them needed to break apart the kiss for breath, the two black birds realized that while they had been obliviously making out, a small earth quake did happen. Seeing the people talking around while the music was turned off made both of them laugh at the strangeness of circumstances around.

They silently decided to go out of the overcrowded and overconfused club, but at the very exit Damon felt a cold hand grab his warm shoulder.

''I cannot believe my eyes! Long time no see Damon Salvatore!'' A woman tall woman in her thirties said with amusement at the confusion in Damon's eyes. ''Don't tell me you don't remember sweetheart! It's been only twenty years!''

The two black birds looked at each other, both realizing that there was something really off about the woman in front, but they both seemed to suddenly sober up in her presence.

**Read, enjoy and review**


End file.
